We Pave The Way
by StorySongs
Summary: Even supporting cards have their time to shine. Duel Monster-based oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Don't own. Just playing with the concepts. **

**This oneshot focuses mainly on the TCG, but nothing more than anime-level knowledge is really necessary to understand it. Looking up the effects of mentioned cards is recommended but not required.**

**Also...**

_Italics _mean that the interaction is taking place within the subworld occupied by the monsters belonging to a single Deck. Normal text means it's occurring in the real world.

* * *

"_Do you ever get tired of being just a support card?"_

_Sangan's three eyes blinked mournfully at me as we brushed up together. The little fiend twiddled his claws unhappily. _

"_It's always the same- I'm summoned to the field just for one turn, and destroyed instantly so she can use my effect. I'm never the main player!" He pointed a claw at me. "You're the same- she just uses you to summon Dark Magician!" _

_Before I could reply, I was drawn into the light- literally- of my Duelist's hand. _

Her happiness ran through me and I couldn't help but smile; we were always glad to see each other in a Duel.

"Alright! I summon my second Skilled Dark Magician to the field!"

I blinked as I was pulled into the arena, raising my staff in welcome to my brother who stood on the opposite side of the field.

I took stock of the duel quickly. Between me and my brother, the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian crouched in defense mode. Across the field… I gulped. Endymion, the Master Magician, stood barely contained within Swords of Revealing Light. A quick glance confirmed that one gem on my brother's armor was glowing with the power of the activated spell. Unless my Duelist could pull off a skilled move, the situation looked bleak.

"I equip my Celtic Guardian with Horn of the Unicorn, and end my turn." I smirked at the Guard as the front of his helmet became adorned with a spiraling horn. He glared at me in return.

The Spell Counters on my and my brother's armor lit up. Her opponent rolled his eyes.

"You're just stalling! You know once your Swords run out, I can decimate your monsters and life points with Endymion! I'll activate Jar of Greed and end my turn." My brother's armor lit up with the full array of Spell Counters, and a second one lit up on my own. My Duelist grinned.

"That's _exactly_ what I hoped you would do! I tribute my Skilled Dark Magician to special summon Dark Magician from my deck!" My brother faded away in a flash of light as my Duelist's red-robed spellcaster took his place, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. Her opponent snorted.

"He's still not powerful enough to beat Endymion!" My Duelist laughed.

"Have faith in the classics- I'm not done yet! I activate Dedication Through Light and Darkness, tributing my Dark Magician to summon Dark Magician of Chaos!" The more powerful magician smirked as he took his place on the field. The final gem on my armor lit up.

"But wait! I'm still not done! I tribute my second Skilled Dark Magician to summon my Dark Magician back from the Graveyard!" I let my power loose with a gracious bow, and my Duelist smiled proudly at me as I faded. In the safety of the graveyard I had time to ponder Sangan's question.

Did I really dislike my supporting role in our Deck?

* * *

I didn't decide on my answer until nearly a week later.

We were in a tight spot- locked down by Gravity Bind, with a Fire Princess aided by Solemn Wishes quickly draining our life points away. My Duelist chewed her lip as she prepared to draw, reaching out with all her heart for help from her deck.

She drew, and her face split into a radiant smile when she did. My heart leaped along with hers- the tides of the duel were about to change!

"I summon Sangan, and equip him with the Axe of Despair!" The tiny fiend appeared, gripping the dark axe that was nearly bigger than him. He looked around with bewilderment, apparently shocked to find himself in Attack Position; not a surprising reaction, when you noted that Silent Magician and myself were already on the field. I grinned at him, leaning against my staff ore heavily to counter the increased gravity. Sangan was a low-level monster, usually kept around for his effect rather than his attack, but equipped with the Axe he was more than powerful enough to take down the Princess; with Gravity Bind in play, he was the only one of us capable of attacking at all.

"Sangan, attack the Fire Princess!" A look of joy passed over the little fluffball's face. He ran across the field shrieking a battle cry, taking down the shocked Fire Princess with one well-aimed blow and leaving only a few flimsy defenses remaining. The tides had indeed turned!

And to think, one tiny little supporting monster was the cause of it.

* * *

_Later, back in our case, I had the opportunity to answer Sangan's question. _

"_No, I don't hate not being a main attacker. That's not what you or I am here for. We're here to pave the way for the hard hitters; they'd never make it to the field if it weren't for us. We may not have a main role, but we have an important one." I ruffled his fur affectionately. _

"_Besides… Even we supporters have our times to shine!" He beamed and nodded at me in agreement, and peace and harmony returned to our deck. _

_Well, at least until Newdoria started flirting with Magician's Valkyrie… But that's a story for another day. We still haven't found where Vampire Lord chased him off to, and the immortal just smirks when we ask._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Ah, fun oneshot plotbunnies! So much fun to write.

The cards mentioned here are all from my Nightmare Troubadour deck. It's spellcaster focused, and I have indeed used the SKM combo described here many times! Love those cards. Also love Silent Magician, and Vampire Lord, and... Well, pretty much all my monsters! And yes, I do play with the red-robed Dark Magician. :) The only problem I have with the game overall is that I'm having a ton of trouble defeating Yami Marik, since you HAVE to defeat him using your God Card (which is Slifer in my case), which doesn't really fit into the way my deck is designed. I don't want to have to create a whole new deck just to beat Yami Marik properly. =/ But I digress.

Pretty much all the situations described here have happened in real game duels... Including me defeating my opponent with Sangan while locked down with Gravity Bind. He's currently the only monster below level 4 in my deck. I love that little fuzzball. ^_^

Hope you enjoyed, review if you feel like it!


End file.
